


《冥顽》番外

by 宴峥 (Devil_Yanzheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Yanzheng/pseuds/%E5%AE%B4%E5%B3%A5
Summary: 真皮座套太不好洗了，莫云烨觉得自己亏大发了。
Relationships: 霍止/晏司臣
Kudos: 2





	《冥顽》番外

“霍三儿喝的酒不对劲，你赶紧过来吧。”  
霍止今晚有应酬，晏司臣就留在警局加班，莫云烨的电话来得毫无征兆，语气急匆匆地，什么也不说，只让晏司臣过去，立刻，马上，刻不容缓。  
金枝门外的停车位被占得很满，晏司臣在找空地方时认出了莫云烨的凯迪拉克，而莫云烨正倚着车门抽烟，脸色十分难看。  
晏司臣车停得远，莫云烨远远看见他疾步走来，烟一掐，目瞪口呆道：“操，你怎么穿这一身过来？”晏司臣说自己走得急，问霍止在哪儿，莫云烨烦躁地扒了扒头发，抬手往车里一指，“谈生意的老总不是本地人，不知道霍三儿什么情况……”他的表情有些一言难尽，“饭桌上叫了几个雏儿，怕霍三儿不要，在酒里加了点东西。”莫云烨越说越生气，这顿饭是他牵的线，这他妈叫什么事儿啊？  
晏司臣听罢，只点了点头，“你开我的车回去吧，霍止不好出来见人。”莫云烨忙不迭地答应了，两人于是互换了车钥匙，晏司臣又说：“多谢你今晚替他解围。”莫云烨诚惶诚恐，连连摆手，刚才闹出的动静不小，他尚且心有余悸，霍止连桌子都掀了，若非他当机立断给人带走了，怕是整个金枝都要跟着一起遭殃。  
等霍三儿清醒过来，这老总就等着全家喝西北风吧，莫云烨幸灾乐祸，再回过神来，晏司臣早就没影儿了。莫云烨下意识看向身后的凯迪拉克，这车他开了挺长时间，才刚换了真皮座套，弄脏了可不太好收拾。莫云烨满脑子不合时宜，攥着晏司臣给他的车钥匙赶紧走了。  
车里的冷风开得足，警服衬衫薄，晏司臣一进去就打了个哆嗦。霍止弓着腰坐在另一侧车门旁，喘息粗重，显然有些神志不清了，察觉有人来，先嘶声吼：“滚远点。”借着昏暗月光，晏司臣勉强看清霍止隐忍的脸庞，他僵硬地坐在那儿，像走投无路的困兽，晏司臣心疼不已，轻声哄道：“是我。”霍止猛然抬头，饿得通红的一双眼，直勾勾地盯着他，喉结急促滚动，晏司臣摸了摸霍止的脸，凑过去吻他的唇，冰凉的指尖从衬衫衣领探进去，贴上霍止滚烫的心口。霍止浑身一震，终于认出是他，激烈地回应起来。  
霍止吻得凶狠，晏司臣有些招架不住，头昏脑涨间，已被霍止掐着腰提起来，被迫跨坐在他腿上。霍止的裤裆处支起鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，硌得晏司臣难受，又不敢动。霍止亲够了才埋下头，在他颈间胡乱舔咬，晏司臣的扣子系得高，霍止不满，抬手欲扯，晏司臣挣扎出几分清醒，“我穿的是制服……不许撕！”话音刚落，两颗扣子便嘶啦一声崩开，霍止的吻也随之落了下来。  
霍止含住他一侧乳尖，另一侧被他捻捏揉弄，晏司臣能感受到霍止的舌头在乳尖四周打着转画圈儿，他难耐地昂起头，紧绷着腰背，曲线流畅得像一把弓。霍止急于扒他的衣服，动作粗暴，毫无章法，晏司臣的手拦过来，纤长的指骨从霍止指缝间穿过，霍止很快与他相扣，晏司臣喘了口气，声音发着颤，低低沉沉，让他别撕坏，明天没法上班。他不知道这是撒娇，霍止受不了，性器硬得生疼，霍止引着晏司臣的手按在上面，晏司臣于是松开他的手，小幅度地替他揉，霍止却没有好受多少，反而更加难耐，他仰头去和晏司臣接吻，一手搂住他的腰，让他更加严丝合缝地贴进自己怀里，唇舌交缠间，皮带被抽走扔到一边，衬衫下摆也被霍止三两下揪出来，霍止的手从他后腰伸进去，顺着臀缝摸到穴口。  
晏司臣来得匆忙什么也没带，车上就算有润滑剂和安全套，霍止也不会让他找，穴口紧闭，霍止不敢冒然扩张，抚在晏司臣腰间的手转而攀上他柔软的唇，“舔湿。”霍止看着晏司臣，哑着嗓子解释：“会受伤。”他生得一双桃花眼，蛊惑又勾人，爱欲交织的暗棕色瞳孔中映出晏司臣任由他手指在口中搅弄的温驯神情，霍止的呼吸又重了几分，他拽下晏司臣的裤子，湿漉漉的指尖抵上穴口，缓慢而坚定地探了进去。  
内壁干涩发紧，才探进一个指节就进不去了，霍止拍了拍他的臀尖，晏司臣轻哼一声，很快又抑住，他硬了，霍止比他更先发觉，被霍止握住的一瞬间，晏司臣腰腹一软，霍止没给他反应的时间，一面安抚性地与他接吻，一面很有技巧性地揉搓着前端，铃口被刺激得流出透明液体，沾了霍止一手，晏司臣窝在他怀里，喘息中夹杂着鼻音深重的呜咽，霍止开始快速撸动，晏司臣的性器愈发硬挺，霍止再狠狠一揉，晏司臣浑身一颤，大股大股地喷射在霍止掌心里。  
有了精液做润滑，霍止的手指进入时便顺利许多，晏司臣为了方便霍止给自己扩张，塌下腰抬了抬臀，霍止很快两指并入，湿热内壁紧紧依附上来，霍止寻到敏感点，指节恶劣地曲起，晏司臣经受不住，立刻求饶：“别……”霍止的另一只手抓住他圆润的臀肉，用力揉捏，留下淡红指印，后穴中的手指还在作祟，一下一下碾磨着，直至晏司臣的性器再次硬起，霍止命令道：“把我裤子解开。”  
涨红的性器从布料中弹出来，沉甸甸地压在晏司臣掌心。那东西青筋凸起，尺寸骇人，晏司臣揉了两把，霍止便急不可耐地去扶他的腰，要他跪起来自己吃进去。晏司臣一手搭在他肩上，一手握着粗长性器，圆润饱满的前端戳在穴口，晏司臣试着往下坐，却不成功，滑了好几次，霍止心急如焚，一个劲儿地往上顶。晏司臣怕他不管不顾地冲进来，不让他动，霍止不情愿，在晏司臣身上又舔又咬。又试了两次后，性器顶端终于撑开穴口褶皱，晏司臣大腿内侧紧绷，垂眼看着身下的昂然巨物，霍止太大了，又是这样的姿势，他吞得实在吃力，伞状的硕大顶端彻底被后穴纳入时，晏司臣已临近脱力边缘，霍止却舒服得头皮发麻，拍着晏司臣的臀肉示意他接着动，晏司臣只得缓缓沉腰，滚烫的性器一寸寸碾过柔软内壁，才插进去三分之一不到，晏司臣便彻底跪不住了。  
他看向霍止，抿着唇，求救似的，黏湿汗水滑过飞红眼尾，霍止眼神一暗，两手握住他的腰，又快又稳地按下去的同时，猛地向上挺腰，“——啊……！”晏司臣疼得两眼发黑，一口咬在霍止肩上，那东西一插到底，像是要将他捅穿，霍止安抚性地揉了揉他的尾椎骨，不待晏司臣适应，便大开大合地动了起来。  
这姿势入得最深，霍止每一下都要全插进去才肯罢休，晏司臣被顶得一耸一耸，紧皱着眉，欢愉痛苦各半，霍止偏头舔舐他汗涔涔的下颚线，咬着他耳垂低喃：“全吃进去了……宝宝好乖……”晏司臣腿根发软，曲跪在霍止身侧的两条长腿越分越开，又被霍止捞起来盘在腰上，方便他深入侵犯。霍止越顶越凶，后穴渐渐被操开，发出淫靡响亮的水声，快感层层叠叠地涌上来，晏司臣趴在他肩头，攒了些力气去向霍止索吻。  
霍止虽然动作凶残，吻却温柔，手也不停，捏完晏司臣红肿的乳尖，又去揉他会阴处的囊袋，晏司臣从喉咙深处溢出一声低吟，后穴骤缩，霍止嘶地一声缓下动作，忍住缴械冲动，在晏司臣臀尖上打了一巴掌，咬着牙问：“勾引我是不是？”晏司臣才将脸埋进他颈窝，闻言掀了掀眼皮，支起身子在霍止唇角亲了亲，“嗯……”他漂亮的眼眉泛着潮湿的红，慵懒地笑，“想你快点射。”  
此话一出，晏司臣甚至能感受到体内的凶器瞬间涨扩了一圈，霍止固定住他的腰，性器完全抽离，再重重地顶进去，却没有尽根没入，而是停在他敏感点附近，不上不下地缓慢碾磨，晏司臣逃不开，颤巍巍地呼吸着，眼尾红得仿佛要哭出来，霍止欣赏够了，也和他笑：“先把你插射，我再射。”  
连求饶的机会都没给，晏司臣又被霍止按着腰将那东西完全吞了进去，性器硬挺着，他想伸手摸，被霍止一个深插顶歪了，霍止重新将人搂紧，一下又一下狠狠顶弄着他，听他发出含混的单音，哭腔愈染愈重，晏司臣的性器直挺挺地戳在霍止腹肌上，随着他的动作上下摩擦，昏昏沉沉间听见霍止沙哑的嗓音，一会儿喊宝宝，一会儿喊晏晏，一会儿又喊老婆。酥麻的快感流窜过各处神经，汇聚在下半身，晏司臣被插射了，没有上次量多，极致的高潮令他大脑一片空白，很快又被霍止急速的抽插打断，晏司臣整个人都软在霍止怀里，霍止的手拍着他的臀肉，享受着他不住收缩的后穴，整根拔出又全部插入，如今数十下，积攒在前端的精液终于喷薄而出，一股一股地射进后穴深处。  
晏司臣还处于高潮后的不应期，又被射了一肚子，实在没力气说话，一时间车厢里只有两人一轻一重的喘息声，良久，晏司臣不舒服地动了动，霍止清醒了一些，搂在晏司臣腰间的手一路摸到人鱼线间，不怀好意地揉按，晏司臣难受起来，伸手要捉他的，霍止还保持着力度不肯松开，晏司臣终于求饶道：“别闹了，好涨。”  
霍止小幅度地挺了挺腰，偏头去咬他耳垂，“才一次，这就涨了？”  
那东西还埋在他后穴里精神抖擞地挺着，晏司臣忍不住埋怨道：“药效还没过吗。”霍止却不满意起来，“操你还用吃药？”晏司臣泄愤似的在他脖子上留下了一个牙印，妥协道：“再来一次就回家。”晏司臣搂着霍止的脖子，找了个舒服姿势贴进他怀里，问他怎么还不动，霍止低笑出声，“这次换晏晏来动好不好？嗯？”  
晏司臣静默片刻，又咬了他一口，这次疼得霍止嘶地抽了口凉气，晏司臣咬牙切齿地说：“你就欺负我吧。”  
后穴已经完全适应了霍止的尺寸，如今紧致湿滑，比上一次好插入多了。晏司臣起先只是小幅度地上下吞动，经不住霍止又哄又求，渐渐开始大起大落，霍止一面享受着他的主动，一面刻意逗弄他：“老公操得你舒不舒服？”晏司臣在床笫间向来听不得他说荤话，几乎瞬间就红透了耳垂，后穴也随之紧缩，夹得霍止忍不住挺腰，晏司臣呻吟出声，动作立刻缓了下来，他狠狠挠了霍止一下，气急败坏道：“不许说话！”  
“那你让我亲。”霍止捏了捏他后颈，晏司臣慢慢直起腰，拿一双水雾氤氲的凤眼毫无威慑力地瞪他，还是凑上来让他亲，霍止便心软得一塌糊涂了，“累了是不是？”他吻着晏司臣湿红的唇角，不急不缓地顶弄了两下，“那我来动好不好？”晏司臣垂着湿漉漉的眼睫毛，很轻地嗯了一声，霍止于是笑着亲了他一口，下一秒就将人压到后座上，揽着腿弯顶了进去。  
车厢里很快响起皮肉贴合的啪啪声，晏司臣抿着唇越喘越急，呜咽声几欲压抑不住，霍止看着自己涨红的性器在湿淋淋的穴口不断进出，挤压出的白浊液体也是他射进去的，晏司臣两手搂着他脖子向下压，被霍止从善如流地吻住了，唇齿纠缠间霍止抽插的速度愈来愈快，还不忘抚慰晏司臣硬挺的性器，两人几乎同时射了出来。  
晏司臣累得不想动，半阖着眼听霍止小声说什么都流出来了好可惜，忍不住踹了他一脚，霍止又强哄着将人抱进怀里，衬衫下摆一掀，晏司臣腰间赫然两个青红手印，霍止于是心疼起来，拿过被自己扔在一旁的西装外套披在晏司臣身上，问他冷不冷，晏司臣在霍止颈窝处蹭了蹭，“没那么娇气。”又迷迷糊糊地说，“回家吧，我有点饿。”  
霍止于是应了声好，“想吃什么？”  
“冬瓜汤。”  
“家里还有冬瓜吗？”  
“嗯，上次景宁带来的，再不吃就不新鲜了。”  
霍止亲了亲晏司臣的头发，“回去就给你做。”


End file.
